Un pequeño niño
by Dan72
Summary: El cielo se esta reparando después de la guerra de Lucifer y Miguel, fue cuando Miguel escucho una oración de un niño acudiendo a él.
1. Alma perdida e inocente

Había un niño, uno muy pequeño y amable, desde muy pequeño le gustaba ir a la iglesia y rezar todo el tiempo pero tenía una familia cruel.

Su padre bebía todo el tiempo, pero su madre le amaba incondicionalmente, el pequeño rezaba a los ángeles para que le ayudaran a su padre para que su padre fuera mejor pero al no ser contestado fue a pedirle un consejo a un sacerdote el cual le dijo que solo rezara.

Pero el niño quería algo más por lo que fue y tiro todo el vino y alcohol de su padre, estaba feliz pensando que sin nada su padre tendría que mejorar, pero en cambio su padre lo golpeo hasta matarlo.

Ahora estaba solo, su alma caminaba sin saber que hacer escuchando los llantos de su madre y teniendo miedo de la muerte que le seguía se fue hacia la iglesia a la que siempre iba a rezar.

El cielo se estaba reparando, Lucifer y Miguel habían tenido un acuerdo de paz y ahora estaban los cuatro arcángeles reparando todo lo que se había causado por la guerra de los mayores, dios había revivido a todos los ángeles que habían muerto en las guerras haciendo a algunos algo más jóvenes como antes de que la guerra comenzara.

Miguel iba por los cielos, buscando cualquier gracia de algún ángel perdido que necesitara volver al cielo, se detuvo cuando escucho una oración extraña.

—S-Saint Miguel—

Era la voz de un niño pequeño, pero algo era diferente, el pequeño parecía temblar quizás por miedo o por llanto, le intereso aquella presencia tan pura e inocente y a la vez tan rota por lo que cambio de dirección hacia aquella pequeña oración.

—Porfavor…—

Miguel llego a la antigua iglesia notados dos cosas, un alma de un niño y una muerte en la puerta, eso le preocupo pero supuso que la muerte solo estaba esperando para llevarse al pequeño, se acercó por detrás mirando al niño que estaba en las bancas de más adelante y escuchando atentamente, esperaba escuchar en la oración cualquier cosa normal de un niño, escucharle rezar por ir al cielo o simplemente por volver a la vida.

—Porfavor señor arcángel, porfavor ayuda a mi padre…ayúdame a tener más fuerza para que no me duela tanto—

El arcángel se sorprendió por aquello, miro a la muerte detrás de él para buscar alguna respuesta pero la muerte solo levanto los hombros, la muerte parecía algo triste algo que las muertes no debían sentir o dejar notar.

—Yo…no sé qué hice mal, no sé porque me golpea…—el pequeño niño comenzó de derramar algunas lágrimas temblando aún más.

Miguel no lo soporto más, se acercó al niño el cual dio un salto ante la gran presencia del arcángel alejándose un poco temeroso por la gran figura y escondiéndose detrás de la banca apenas asomándose un poco, Miguel sonrió al niño, era solo un pequeño niño como cualquier otro novato que temía siempre que aparecía de la nada, debía ser más cuidadoso por lo cual hablo amablemente.

—¿Qué te asusta pequeño? ¿Soy yo?—se señaló a si mismo sorprendido cuando el niño asintió—Pero si tú me estabas llamando, deberías haber esperado que apareciera—

El niño se dio cuenta de lo que se refería por lo que salió más de su escondite.

—¿Saint Mi-Miguel?—el niño sonrió ante la aceptación del arcángel saliendo de su escondite—Nadie nunca respondía, n-no pensé que alguno f-fuera a hacerlo—

—¿Por qué tartamudeas al hablar?—pregunto el arcángel preocupado agachándose a la altura del niño en muestra de que podía acercarse

—No s-sé—el niño salió acercándose al arcángel

—¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?—

—D-Daniel—

Miguel noto el cabello rubio enmarañado y enredado, la cara y ropa sucia y los pequeños ojos negros que parecían querer soltarse a llorar, sonrió al pequeño y le abrazo para tranquilizarlo, se sintió mejor cuando el pequeño niño se acomodó en el abrazo disfrutando de la calidez del arcángel y del olor dulce.

—¿Quieres decirme porque rezabas? ¿Qué te sucedió?—

El niño negó con la cabeza soltando algunas lágrimas, parecía temblar aún más en los brazos del arcángel.

—Yo se lo diré, si me permite—dijo la muerte acercándose—Debo llevarme al niño pronto, no se debe permitir que un alma tan pura este tanto tiempo vagando—

Miguel asintió comprendiendo la situación de la muerte y acepto a la propuesta de la historia.

—Es un niño puro y lleno de inocencia, pero su padre es un bebedor, el pequeño pensó en ayudarlo, pensaba que si su padre dejaba el alcohol su familia se uniría más haciendo a su madre más feliz al igual que su padre que siempre parecía molesto, por lo que tiro todo el alcohol y vino de su padre con la esperanza de…—

—Sí y-ya no había m-más, entonces p-papá no podría beber y n-no se molestaría—interrumpió Daniel jugueteando con la túnica del arcángel.

—Pero su padre…no fue como el pequeño pensaba—continuo la muerte—su padre lo golpeo hasta matarlo en una habitación encerrada mientras su madre gritaba en la puerta golpeándola intentando salvarlo, el niño rezaba la misma oración que le escucho, mientras le golpeaban e incluso ahora—

—É-Él dijo que era una sorpresa…q-que sería divertido—

Miguel no pudo evitarlo, sentir rechazo a aquel hombre, aparto al pequeño niño de su pecho limpiándole varias lágrimas de los ojos, ese pequeño niño inocente y lleno de pureza merecía una mejor vida, suspiro cargando al niño sobre su brazo, era tan pequeño que podía sentarlo en su brazo sin ningún esfuerzo y levantarlo.

—Puedes retirarte—le dijo a la muerte

—P-Pero señor…el niño—

—El niño se irá conmigo, no debes preocuparte yo lo llevare a un mejor lugar, yo me encargó—

La muerte inclino la cabeza en forma de respeto confiándole el alma de niño y se retiró saliendo por la puerta de la iglesia.

—¿A dónde vamos? ¿No ayudaras a mi papá y mi mamá?—pregunto Daniel agarrando con fuerza las túnicas de Miguel temiendo la nueva altura.

Miguel sonrió, incluso el niño pedía que ayudara a aquel que le había matado de la manera más cruel, no podía dejarlo, se había encariñado demasiado con el pequeño.

—No te preocupes, tu madre será feliz yo te lo aseguro y tu padre…el tendrá lo que merece—

—N-No le hagas daño, porfavor—

—¿Por qué no quieres dañar a tu padre? Sí él ya te hizo tanto daño—

—Porque no quiero q-que nadie pase lo m-mismo que me hizo a mí y no le de-deseo ningún mal, fue mi culpa, dijo que había sido m-malo y que me m-merecía aquello—

Miguel solo sonrió tristemente, abrazo al pequeño niño más cerca acariciando su cabello, desplego sus alas.

—No te preocupes, prometo que yo no le hare ningún daño—

Antes de que se diera cuenta habían llegado al cielo, Miguel había aterrizado en medio de un lugar tranquilo para el pequeño, el jardín de los arcángeles donde sabía que estaría el arcángel que más necesitaba en aquel momento.

—¡Hermano!—grito Gabriel parándose de un salto ante la repentina aparición de Miguel—Y-Yo estaba…yo ya iba a hacer mis deberes y…—

—Cálmate Gabriel, te conozco lo suficiente y no tienes que dar escusas—Miguel levantó la mano para indicar a su hermano que callara.

Movió su brazo dejando ver al pequeño niño que se sujetaba con fuerza al arcángel.

—Mike, esa es un alma humana—

—Y una muy inocente y pura—interrumpió Miguel, no quería escuchar nada sobre lo que había decidido—Se llama Daniel, es un niño muy bueno—

Daniel giro su cabeza para ver al otro arcángel, le miro impresionado los seis pares de alas doradas, Miguel sonrió a la brillante mirada del niño sabiendo que había hecho bien, miro a Gabriel indicándole con una mirada que fuera cuidadoso.

—Se ve que es muy bueno ¿Sabes quién soy pequeño?—

Daniel negó con la cabeza, parecía querer salir del agarre de Miguel e ir con Gabriel pero todavía había algo de duda.

—Me llamo Gabriel, soy…—

—¡Oh ya sé!—grito Daniel señalando al arcángel—E-Eres Saint Ga-Gabriel, el mensajero—

Gabriel sonrió al pequeño niño, se alegró de que supiera sobre él.

—Sí, ese soy yo—

—T-Te lo dije, s-sabía que Gabriel enviaría mi m-mensaje—tartamudeo el niño sonriendo un poco

—¿Qué?—preguntaron ambos arcángeles mirándose entre sí confundidos.

—Le pedí al a-arcángel Gabriel que le dijera a d-dios para que me ayudara—dijo Daniel sonriendo—S-Seguro que por ti M-Miguel me escuchó—

Los arcángeles sonrieron, era mejor no decir nada, Gabriel había dejado de escuchar oraciones desde el tiempo que desapareció por lo cual se sentía algo culpable, pero Miguel no dejaría que destruyera las ilusiones del niño con la verdad.

—¿Quieres ir con Gabriel?—pregunto Miguel al pequeño y este asintió.

Gabriel extendió los brazos para recibir al pequeño niño, Miguel se deshizo el abrazo del niño entregándoselo a Gabriel el cual lo recibió alzándolo al aire y cargándolo en un cariñoso abrazo, ambos escucharon alegres la risa del pequeño.

—Él tiene muchos dulces y sabe muchos juegos, puedes divertirte mucho con él—explicó Miguel de forma amable—Yo tengo que ir a arreglar algunos asuntos ¿Te puedes quedar con Gabriel?—

Daniel sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, Miguel dirigió una última mirada a Gabriel antes de retirarse.

—Hazlo feliz porfavor y cuídalo, te lo encargo—

Gabriel asintió y Miguel se retiró hacia su siguiente encargo, acabaría con todo ese problema de una vez. Entro en las salas principales, se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de la sala del trono, donde sabía que estaba su padre, no iba mucho allí si no era para algo realmente importante, toco la puerta.

—Adelante Miguel—

Entro mirando hacia el gran escritorio, su padre estaba sentado allí como siempre con varios asuntos para resolver.

—¿Qué es lo que te angustia Miguel?—

Miguel se agachó, como era de costumbre inclinando la cabeza y bajando la rodilla derecha, apoyo su mano en la otra rodilla.

—Padre, vengo a pedirte algo—

—Levántate Miguel, sabes que no eres un general, eres mi hijo así que actúa como tal, como un chico que quiere algo de su padre—

Miguel obedeció más por hacer lo que su padre quería que por sí mismo, dios suspiro ante aquello, su hijo debía aprender a hacer las cosas por sí mismo no porque quería que lo hiciera, ya tendría tiempo para trabajar en eso.

—Padre, quisiera pedirte un favor—

—Dímelo pequeño, concederé lo que desees ya que tú no eres de pedir mucho—

—Tengo el alma de un niño humano que ha sufrido mucho, el pequeño no ha tenido una buena vida pero sigue siendo amable y bondadoso, hay pureza absoluta en toda su alma, solo te pido que…—

—Quieres que lo haga un ángel, para que disfrute una vida mejor aquí entre ustedes—

Miguel agacho la cabeza frotándose la nuca algo nervioso, nada se escapaba de la vista de su padre, pero aún le costaba admitirlo por lo que asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo hare si me prometes algo—

—Lo que sea padre—

—Tú te encargaras de él, no lo ignoraras como has ignorado a los novatos en mi ausencia y tú serás quien lo harás feliz, será tu carga—

Miguel asintió feliz a su padre, ahora tenía esa oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía.

—Lo haré, gracias padre—

—Entonces vete, mañana al despertar encontraras que el pequeño está lleno en gracia con un par de alas hermosas, ve y hazlo feliz hijo mío y espero que él también te ayude en tus faltas para que vuelvas a ser el que eras—

Volvió a asentir dirigiéndose a la puerta, ahora solo tenía que resolver algo más y todo estaría listo, podría volver con el pequeño para terminar con lo que quería. Atravesó las salas principales llegando a las oficinas, abrió la puerta que quería sin encontrar nada, suspiro pesadamente al ver que otro de sus hermanos no estaba en sus ocupaciones y camino a donde sabía que estaría.

—Lucifer—dijo al llegar al lugar esperado encontrándose con el arcángel

—Mikey, que sorpresa—respondió Lucifer sonriendo—Te creía en la tierra—

—Allí estaba y yo creía que tenías que resolver el problema con las guarniciones ¿Qué haces?—Miguel se cruzó de brazo levantando una ceja mirando lo que su hermano hacía.

—Hey tranquilo hermano, solo estaba distrayéndome un poco en algo que incluye mi responsabilidad—

—¿Te refieres jugar con los novatos? Porque como tú, sé que están escondidos detrás de ti—

—¡Mikey!—gritaron dos pequeños ángeles saliendo de detrás de Lucifer—¡Bienvenido!—

—Remiel y Haziel ¿No tienen que estar en una revisión médica con Raphael?—pregunto Miguel aun con los brazos cruzados mirando como ambos ángeles sonreían inocentemente—Vayan, Raphael siempre tiene un delicioso dulce para aquel ángel que tiene miedo de una consulta con él—

—¿En serio?—preguntaron ambos ángeles algo nerviosos

—Claro, si no me creen vayan a comprobarlo—

Los dos novatos asintieron corriendo en dirección del edificio de sanadores, Miguel se alegró de poder hablar con Lucifer a solas.

—Hermano yo solo…—

—Lucí, no he venido a reclamarte por nada, comprendo que quieras estar con los novatos—Miguel suspiro acercándose a su hermano—Quiero pedirte algo—

—Cuéntame, pareces muy serio—dijo Lucifer poniéndole más atención a Miguel.

Le conto todo sobre la pequeña alma humana que tenía, lo que le había pasado durante su vida y lo que había decidido, le indico que lo siguiera para que conociera al pequeño niño hacia los jardines de los arcángeles, Lucifer le siguió comprendiendo un poco la situación.

Llegaron a los jardines para ver a Gabriel recostado en el pasto, no veían al pequeño niño por ningún lado.

—Gabriel—dijo Miguel elevando la voz un poco—¿Dónde está Daniel?—

En cuanto termino la pregunta vio como el pequeño niño se asomaba entre las alas del arcángel con una tierna sonrisa, Gabriel sonrió intentando no mostrar un poco el dolor que sentía cuando el niño presionaba sus plumas con fuerza.

—Daniel ¿Quieres conocer otro de mis hermanos?—pregunto Miguel agachándose un poco hacia el niño.

Cuando el niño asintió saliendo de las alas del arcángel se acercó hacia Miguel y este le señalo a Lucifer.

—Él es mi hermano, Lucifer—

Sintió como el niño presiono la pierna de Miguel, el arcángel lo noto por lo cual lo miro preocupado.

—¿Sucede algo?—

—E-Es el d-diablo—

—Vaya mala reputación que tengo en la tierra—murmuro Lucifer y Miguel le indico que guardara silencio agachándose hacia el niño.

—Míralo bien ¿Crees que te haría daño?—pregunto y el niño asintió ocultando su cabeza en el brazo del arcángel—Entonces mírame a mi ¿Crees que yo te haría daño?—

Daniel miro al arcángel por unos momentos antes de negar con la cabeza, Miguel sonrió amablemente comprendiendo el temor del niño.

—Si confías en mí entonces sabrás que yo no te acercare a nada que te haga daño, entonces confía en mi cuando te digo que Lucifer no te hará daño—sintió algo de duda en el niño por lo cual suspiro—Eres un buen niño, así que sabrás juzgar a los demás por quienes son y no por lo que cuentan de ellos o al menos darles una oportunidad—

Daniel miro por unos momentos a Miguel, quería hacer un esfuerzo, pero tenía miedo y no podía evitarlo. Lucifer levanto los hombros sabiendo que no sería algo sencillo casi resignándose, Miguel sentía lastima por su hermano, tenía derecho a una segunda oportunidad igual que todos.

—Mira a mi hermano Daniel, él siempre es juzgado como un horrible ser y nadie quiere conocerlo porque le temen, siempre está triste porque ya nadie se le quiere acercar y llora mucho por la noche pensando que ya nada cambiara resignándose por un futuro de soledad ¿No crees que quiere un abrazo de un niño muy bueno para sentirse mejor?—

Lucifer miro a Miguel un poco molesto por la manera en que estaba hablando de él, pero se sorprendió cuando el niño salió dela seguridad del arcángel acercándose a él y dándole un abrazo.

—Lo s-siento, no estés t-triste, n-no debí juzgarte, lamento haberte hecho s-sentir mal—

Lucifer se quedó unos momentos quieto intentando analizar lo que había pasado, cuando reacciono se agacho abrazando bien al pequeño, sentía que las lágrimas querían salir de él pero las soporto para no preocupar al niño.

—Gracias, estoy bien—le susurro a Daniel—Necesitaba este abrazo—

Miro a Miguel unos momentos comprendiendo lo que quería ¿Cómo alguien se atrevería a hacerle daño a un niño tan bueno e inocente? Incluso él se llenó de irá ante la idea pensando en todo lo que la había contado Miguel, se separó del abrazo mirando a Daniel con una amable sonrisa.

—Daniel ¿Tú quieres a tu papá?—

—Yo le q-quiero, pero él no m-me quiere a mi ¿Tú puedes a-ayudarme a hacerlo f-feliz?—

Lucifer asintió con la cabeza.

—Él te dijo que te daría una sorpresa ¿verdad?—

Vio al niño asentir tímidamente, Lucifer se puso de pie.

—No te preocupes, no debes tener miedo, yo prometo hacerle una fiesta, le daré todo lo que merece—

Daniel sonrió mirando a Lucifer.

—¿E-Entonces tú lo arreglaras?—

—O claro que lo haré, reparare cada error en ese hombre—

Lucifer se dio la vuelta dispuesto a partir hacia la tierra pero sintió que alguien lo sujeto de la túnica, se giró para ver a Daniel.

—P-Porfavor ¿Podrías hacer a mi m-mamá feliz? Ella llora m-mucho—

Lucifer sonrió agachándose hacia el pequeño.

—Por otro abrazo te aseguro que vivirá feliz—

El pequeño sonrió abrazando fuertemente a Lucifer feliz y aliviado de poder cumplir lo que quería, Lucifer se soltó partiendo de inmediato hacia la tierra.


	2. Un nuevo novato

**Claro que pondré más partes, muchas gracias por la review DCFE :D espero te guste**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

—Entonces vamos pequeño, quiero ver si puedes descansar un poco—Miguel se acercó cargando a Daniel.

El pequeño niño se sujetó con fuerza al arcángel sintiéndose más tranquilo y feliz.

—Hermano—dijo Gabriel poniéndose de pie—Es un…alma humana, no debería estar en esta parte del cielo sino que…—

—Gabriel—interrumpió Miguel, no quería que el pequeño escuchara más—Te presento a Daniel, desde mañana será el nuevo novato en el cielo—

Gabriel lo pensó por unos momentos comprendiendo la situación por lo cual asintió con una sonrisa.

—Pues fantástico, tengo un nuevo y genial hermanito—

Miguel camino por la gran casa principal donde Vivian todos los arcángeles y sus cargas, noto cono Daniel apretó con fuerza su túnica en cierto nerviosismo.

—Tranquilo pequeño, aquí vivo yo y viviremos todos—

Daniel asintió confiando en el arcángel, ambos entraron a la casa, pasaron por una gran sala y una cocina llegando a un pasillo, pasaron el pasillo cruzando por la derecha hacia otro, el lugar sí que era grande en cierta medida pues necesitaban más habitaciones desde que habían vuelto al cielo.

Llego a su habitación alegre de haber visto a Daniel bostezar con sueño, miro la grande cama, era una blanca y cómoda cama por lo que no habría problema para el niño en dormirse, se acercó a la cama dejando al pequeño recostado en la cama y antes de poderse levantar sintió un pequeño jalón en su manga.

—¿Sucede algo Daniel? ¿No tienes sueño?—pregunto mirando hacia su manga que era sujetada con fuerza con una pequeña mano.

Daniel negó con la cabeza, el labio inferior comenzaba a temblarle amenazando con llorar por lo que Miguel suspiro sentándose en la cama.

—Sé que estas cansado ¿Qué sucede?—

—N-No quiero…—

Vio a Daniel morderse el labio con algo de pena, quizás no quería decir que era lo que le sucedía por lo cual el arcángel tuvo que adivinar.

—No quieres dormir solo ¿verdad?—pregunto resignadamente, nunca le tocaría un novato que en su primer día lograra dormir solo y acertó cuando el pequeño asintió—Ven—

Se recostó en su propia cama extendiendo un poco las alas para mayor comodidad, sus alas eran grandes, superaban el tamaño de su cuerpo por el cual al guardarlas detrás siempre era algo incómodo acostarse sobre ellas aunque fueran suaves siempre sentía un bulto en la espalda, abrió los brazos hacia el pequeño niño que se acercó sonriendo.

Miguel abrazo al niño recostándolo sobre su pecho, sin poder tomar alguna sabana para el pequeño lo envolvió con una de sus alas cubriéndose como una manta con el pequeño acurrucándose cómodamente ante la calidez del arcángel.

—Descansa pequeño—

* * *

Se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta, entre la sensación de la pequeña alma inocente sobre él y la tranquilidad del cielo sin guerra, parecía ser otro día, ninguno de sus hermanos le había despertado para poder hacer sus tareas y lo peor era que había dormido demasiado sintiéndose extraño ante aquella sensación, él no necesitaba dormir entonces ¿Por qué había dormido tanto?

Noto algo importante que faltaba, ya no estaba aquella hermosa calidez que tenía sobre si dando entender que ya no estaba el pequeño niño, se sentó quitando su ala de encima suyo sin encontrar nada, se sentó mirando por la habitación sin rastro alguno por lo que salió corriendo por el pasillo, lograba escuchar a sus hermanos en la cocina por lo que corrió hacia ellos.

—¿¡Han visto a Daniel!?—pregunto preocupado

Los tres arcángeles restantes miraron sorprendidos al mayor, no le habían visto tan preocupado en mucho tiempo hasta que los mayores miraron detrás de Gabriel, entre las alas del joven arcángel se escuchó una risita, Gabriel movió un par de alas dejando ver al pequeño niño.

Miguel suspiro calmándose, estaba bien y eso era suficiente, se acercó al pequeño cargándolo en un abrazo viendo impresionado el par de alas blancas detrás del niño, su padre había cumplido haciéndolo un novato.

Daniel se acomodó en el abrazo recargando su cabeza en el pecho del arcángel.

—Por lo menos a ustedes les habla, a mí se la ha pasado escondido observándome como si fuera a atacarle—comento Raphael tomando de una taza de café sin dejar de ver algunos papeles sobre la mesa.

—Perdónalo, este es…—

—Daniel, lo sé—interrumpió Raphael

—Lucifer nos lo conto todo mientras dormías—comento Gabriel poniéndose de pie—parecía que nadie podría despertarte por lo que te deje dormir pero me lleve al pequeño para preparar sus alas—

—¿Te dejo preparar sus alas?—pregunto Miguel sorprendido, los novatos no dejaban que preparan sus alas por lo que siempre se complicaban porque las alas de los pequeños siempre estaban sucias y con algunas cosas atrapadas entre las plumas.

—Sí, pero te aseguro que quieres escucharle reír, no había escuchado risa más dulce desde el pequeño Castiel—

Miguel sonrió moviendo un dedo sobre el pequeño estomago de Daniel el cual soltó una risita para alegría del arcángel.

—Ya quiero escucharla, parece que tiene muchas cosquillas—dijo Miguel al pequeño—Bueno nos retiramos, quiero encontrarle alguna buena túnica entre los almacenes, no quiero que ande por allí con esa ropa sucia—

—Suerte hermano, sabes que por muy bueno o pequeño que sea sigue siendo un pequeño—comento Lucifer—No esperes que se comporte como un adulto—

Miguel asintió dirigiéndose a la salida de la casa.

—Espero estén progresando en sus deberes en el cielo, quisiera un reporte de ustedes antes de que vuelva ¿de acuerdo Gabriel y Lucifer?—

—¿Por qué no mencionas también a Raphael?—reclamo Gabriel

—Porque ese reporte es lo que tiene en la mano y de ustedes no han hecho nada más que jugar en estos días, recuerden que tenemos que reparar más que a los ángeles—

* * *

Camino por las puertas de los almacenes, Daniel estaba recostado sobre su hombro cómodamente mientras Miguel buscaba el almacén indicado hasta que dio con él.

"Ropa para novatos"

Entro en la habitación mirando los muchos roperos, resoplo ante la idea de volver a buscar y rebuscar entre la ropa, siempre era difícil cuando no sabían la talla exacta del novato y siempre tardaban mucho, no era como Gabriel que lograba adivinar la talla más cercana, él era pésimo para medir bien las tallas.

Se agacho colocando al pequeño en el suelo, Daniel se sintió algo abandonado ante la idea de alejarse de la comodidad y calidez del arcángel pero tampoco quería ser una molestia por lo que se le quedo mirando mientras el arcángel rebuscaba entre un armario sacando una túnica purpura y acercándola para medírsela a Daniel.

—Quizás…—

Miguel se agacho hacia Daniel quitándole la camiseta y poniéndole por encima la túnica quedando grande, resoplo volviendo a guardar la túnica y volviendo a sacar una roja, luego una blanca, una azul oscuro, una amarilla y continuo probándole túnicas hasta que Daniel comenzó a enfadarse.

Saco una verde claro poniéndosela por encima a Daniel como todas las demás, Daniel frunció el ceño completamente desesperado al ver que la túnica era demasiado grande, miro al arcángel que le revisaba negando con la cabeza y volviendo a buscar en un armario.

Daniel resoplo frustrado y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, sabía por dónde habían venido y sinceramente quería jugar un poco, ya llevaban mucho tiempo en ese lugar, no llevaba zapatos y esa era una de las razones por las cuales el arcángel le cargaba casi todo el tiempo, llevaba la túnica con mangas largas y llegándole hasta las rodillas.

Camino por el pasillo de los grandes almacenes hasta dar con una puerta que llamo su atención, la abrió lentamente, la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Miguel buscaba entre las túnicas de un armario, también se comenzaba a frustrar por los intentos fallidos y sentía que nunca terminaría, había tantas tallas para los novatos, se giró con otra túnica hacia donde debería estar Daniel sin encontrarle, miro por la habitación sin ver rastro suyo, soltó la túnica revisando los armarios por si el pequeño se había escondido sin encontrar nada.

—¡Daniel!—grito y al no escuchar respuesta se preocupo

Corrió por los pasillos saliendo de los almacenes, siguió hacia las oficinas de los mensajeros, era el lugar más cercano y pensaba que quizás había salido a pasear, corrió mirando los alrededores tan rápido que no noto hasta que choco con alguien, Gabriel había caído al suelo mirando como Miguel apenas se había movido por el choque.

—Gabriel ¿Has visto a Daniel? No puedo encontrarle—pregunto preocupado a su hermano en el suelo

—Sí estoy bien gracias por preguntar—

—Lo siento—Miguel ayudo a Gabriel a ponerse de pie—¿No le has visto?—

—No, pensaba que estaba contigo—

—Lo estaba pero me distraje un momento y él desapareció, no puedo encontrarle y puede que este herido o asustado—

—Tranquila mamá gallina—Gabriel suspiro, parecía que Miguel no había tratado con un novato en siglos—Recuerda que no es el primer novato en desaparecer, no puede salir del cielo así que solo debemos buscarle—

—¿Podrías pedirle a tus mensajeros que ayuden? Yo iré con Lucifer y Raphael—

—Yo mandare a alguien con Luci y Raph para que ayuden, tú sigue buscando—

—Gracias hermano—

Miguel se alejó tan pronto como pudo para seguir buscando, Gabriel suspiro algo angustiado por ver a Miguel tan preocupado, sería mejor encontrar al pequeño antes de que su hermano se pusiera peor porque sabía que un Miguel muy preocupado sería un Miguel molesto en algún momento.


	3. Ángel de dulce

Había pasado tiempo y aun no encontraban al novato, Miguel comenzaba a preocuparse de verdad. Ahora estaban los cuatro arcángeles en el jardín especial para ellos, Miguel no dejaba de dar vueltas pensando, caminando de un lado a otro mientras sus hermanos le veían.

—Mikey, deja de dar vueltas, me estas comenzando a marear—se quejó Gabriel

—A mí me dará dolor de cabeza—

—Usemos algo de lógica—propuso Lucifer—Estabas en los almacenes ¿No creen que entraría a algún almacén?—

—¿A qué niño le interesaría unos almacenes de objetos sagrados, armas, ropa o…—Gabriel se detuvo en medio de su explicación.

—¿O qué?—pregunto Miguel mirándolo

—¿P-Por qué no buscan en la tierra? Quizás este allá—propuso Gabriel alejándose un poco de sus hermanos

—Gabriel…Sabes que no sabe usar sus alas, no puede bajar—dijo Lucifer acercándose a Gabriel

—Hermanos, yo tengo algo que confesar…—

—Cuéntanos Gabe ¿Qué pasa por esa cabecita tuya llena de travesuras?—

Los tres cruzaron los brazos mirando al menor de los arcángeles, Gabriel suspiro rindiéndose.

—Después de todo algún día se tendrían que enterar así que es mejor pronto que nunca—comenzó Gabriel—Solo prometan no molestarse—

—Cuéntanos hermanito—

—Pues…¿Recuerdan que hui del cielo después de que desterraran a Luci? Yo…antes de irme pues hice algo, no quería dejar a los novatos sin nada para escapar del reglamento de Miguel y Raphael así que…hice un almacén secreto—

—¿Almacén secreto? ¿De qué?—

—Un almacén de dulces, caramelos, pasteles y cosas por el estilo—

—Eso es imposible, yo revise todos los almacenes y ninguno es de ese tipo—dijo Raphael

—Eso es porque lo hice solo para novatos, solo un pequeño puede verlo y abrirlo, no iba a dejar que ustedes lo descubrieran tan fácilmente—

—¡Sabes los problemas que tuvimos con novatos que se enfermaban comiendo demasiada azúcar sin saber de dónde!—grito Miguel avanzando hacia Gabriel—¡Un tiempo le quitamos el azúcar a toda la comida y seguían estando enfermos por demasiada azúcar! ¡Es por eso que se les administra los dulces que comen al día!—

—L-Les dije que no comieran demasiados—dijo Gabriel retrocediendo al mismo tiempo que Miguel avanzaba hacia él—No creía que comerían hasta enfermarse—

—¿¡Cuántos dulces había!?—

—Ilimitados—murmuro

—Desde que prohibí la entrada a los almacenes a menos que fueran con un mayor todos dejaron de enfermarse—Miguel suspiro calmándose—No puedo creer que incluso sin que estuvieras aquí hayas causado problemas—

—Pues fue su culpa, si ustedes no me hubieran tratado así nunca habría pasado eso…—

—No mientas, seguramente ya lo habías planeado desde antes—

—Antes…después ¿Eso importa? Lo que importa es que lo hiciste—agrego Lucifer

—En aquella época, si hubiera descubierto eso yo…—Miguel se acercó peligrosamente a Gabriel—No habrías salido muy feliz de eso—

—Pero ¿Ahora estoy libre?—pregunto Gabriel sonriendo nerviosamente

—Pregúntaselo a Raphael—

Miguel lo tomo del brazo jalándolo hasta estar frente a Raphael el cual se veía aún más molesto que sus otros dos hermanos.

—R-Raphy…—

—¿Sabes…el tiempo que tuve que atender a esos novatos…lo que tuve que hacer para que estuvieran mejor y nunca pude sacarles de donde consumían tanta azúcar?—

—Yo no…—

Raphael levanto la mano para callarlo mientras suspiraba para tranquilizarse.

—Te quiero en mi oficina todos los días durante un mes para que me ayudes en lo que necesite, aprenderás a curar a los ángeles como mis estudiantes—

—Pero Raph, no tengo tiempo de…—

—Y no quiero escusas ni que llegues tarde, todos los días a primera hora—

Gabriel gruño en respuesta, ahora estaría atrapado como enfermera ayudante, aunque era mejor de lo que pensaba, si lo hubieran descubierto en aquella época entonces le habría ido peor.

—Ahora llévame a ese almacén—dijo Miguel

Caminaron siguiendo a Gabriel hasta el almacén, al llegar allá quito el hechizo que había puesto descubriendo otra puerta.

—Allí la tienen—

Miguel la abrió y efectivamente, el lugar estaba lleno de dulces, caramelos, pasteles de todo tipo, era una vista demasiado dulce para el gusto de los arcángeles mayores.

—Daniel—llamó Miguel mirando alrededor de las estanterías de dulces

—¿Mikey?—se escuchó una dulce voz

El pequeño niño salió de entre dos estanterías de dulces, tenía la cara cubierta de chocolate, quizás era helado, las manos sucias, la túnica verde que le había dado igual parecía estar llena con mermelada y sus blancas alas también parecían tener dulces pegados con algo de chocolate.

—Daniel—dijo Miguel sonriendo, feliz de encontrar al pequeño, corrió para abrazarlo sin importarle lo lleno de dulce y chocolate que estaba—No vuelvas a irte así, me asuste—

—L-Lo siento, estaba aburrido y encontré este lugar y—

—Shh, tranquilo, solo no lo hagas de nuevo—Miguel cargo al pequeño en un brazo y miro hacia su hermano menor—Harás una llave y yo la custodiare, nadie entrara aquí sin permiso o supervisión—

Gabriel asintió a su hermano haciendo la llave en el momento y entregándosela.

—No más llaves, solo esta—dijo severamente mientras miraba a Gabriel sabiendo que podría conjurar otra llave y el arcángel asintió.

—Iré por una túnica para el pequeño, parece que se la razón por la que estaba aburrido—comento Lucifer saliendo de la habitación.

—Gracias hermano, yo iré a la casa familiar, necesito darle un baño al pequeño ángel de dulce—

Los otros dos asintieron mientras Miguel salía del almacén cargando al pequeño niño, había notado que el novato no había dicho nada, pero igualmente se encargó de llegar hasta la casa, al llegar lo bajo al suelo algo preocupado por la mirada del pequeño.

—¿Qué te sucede Dany?—

—Mikey…No me gustan—

—¿Qué cosa pequeño?—pregunto agachándose a la altura del novato

—L-Los baños, no me gusta d-ducharme—

—Pero no podemos dejarte lleno de caramelo, los insectos o los otros novatos querrán probarte o hasta el mismo Gabriel podría querer comerte—dijo sonriendo

—¿Gabe me comería?—pregunto preocupado

—No si te limpiamos—

Miguel se puso de pie tomando la mano de Daniel, comenzó a caminar hacia el baño cuando sintió que el pequeño se negaba a caminar.

—¿Dany? ¿Sucede algo ahora?—

—¡No quiero! ¡No quiero un baño!—grito jalando la mano de Miguel

—No tienes por qué gritar, no pasara nada—

—¡No es divertido! ¡Es aburrido! ¡Tú eres aburrido!—

Si Miguel no se equivocaba, el pequeño comenzaba a tener una rabieta, quizás sería sencillo tranquilizarlo si le prometía algunos juguetes.

—Tranquilo, no grites ¿Te parece si le ponemos algunos juguetes en la tina con agua? ¿O quieres burbujas?—

—¡No! ¡No q-quiero nada!—grito tirándose por fin al suelo

—Dany ¿Por qué te pones así? Es solo un baño—

—¡Quiero a m-mi papá! ¡Papá no m-me daba baños!—

—Dany, tú papá no está aquí y yo te estoy cuidando—dijo Miguel algo herido de que el pequeño quisiera a su padre en ese momento, aun después de que su padre le maltrataba aun le quería más.

—¡No! ¡Volveré c-con papá!—

Daniel se soltó de la mano de Miguel y corrió de regreso a la salida, antes de llegar a la puerta esta se abrió, el novato miro hacia arriba para encontrarse con Lucifer.

—Wow ¿Qué sucede aquí?—

—L-Luci, Mikey me quiere dar un b-baño—

—¿A sí?—Lucifer miro hacia su hermano mayor sonriendo—¿Y por qué no quieres? Seguramente habrá juguetes y burbujas, siempre hay juguetes con Mikey—

—¡No quiero j-juguetes! ¡No qu-quiero un baño!—grito dándole una patada al suelo molesto

—¿Eso es una rabieta?—pregunto Lucifer en broma—No deberías hacer una rabieta por un baño pequeño—

—¡Cállate! ¡Tú apoyas al estúpido de Miguel!—

—Mira que para insultar no se traba—comento Lucifer mirando hacia Miguel—Hermano ¿Dejaras que un novato utilice ese lenguaje?—

—Seguramente no quiso decirlo, seguro lo aprendió de su padre—

—¿Ese es el gran Miguel dándole una excusa al comportamiento de un novato?—

—Lucifer déjame encargarme como quiera del pequeño—dijo Miguel frustrado acercándose hacia Daniel

—Que yo recuerde la última vez que alguien te grito de esa manera no término nada bien, ya quiero contarle al pequeño Raziel que Miguel tiene otro novato que no disciplina porque fue un humano—

—No metas a Raziel en esto—

—No sería mi culpa si tienes favoritos—

—Lucifer—

—Vamos Mikey ¿Quieres comenzar a discutir? Porque no sé qué te disgustara más si estar de nuevo sobre la rodilla de nuestro padre o que tu pequeño novato se asuste por los relámpagos—

—Lucifer basta, no quiero discutir—

—Yo tampoco, pero no me gusta que un novato me hable de esa forma y su guardián lo deje—

—¿Y eso a ti que te molesta?—pregunto Miguel por fin tomando la mano de Daniel que aun intentaba soltarse.

—Que ese sería un mal guardián—respondió Lucifer cruzando los brazos

—¿Me estás diciendo que soy un mal guardián o que no se cuidar de mi novato?—

—Tú mismo lo acabas de decir—contesto Lucifer levantando los hombros

—Sí no tuviera a un novato entre nosotros yo…—

—Si fueras cualquier otro ángel te habría dado una paliza por dejar que tu carga me hablara así y se comportara como quisiera, por ser un mal guardián—interrumpió Lucifer—¿Sabes lo que pasa con los malos guardianes? Sus cargas siempre terminan siendo heridas o siendo rebeldes—

—No me compares, yo he cuidado a más novatos de lo que piensas, incluso te cuide a ti—

—Pero ninguno era humano—dijo Lucifer

—Tampoco pensé que alguno sería un demonio—

Lucifer se detuvo un momento mirando a su hermano, quizás había algo de rencor en sus palabras, se dio la vuelta volviendo hacia la salida.

—Es un novato ahora, no un humano, no se romperá si lo disciplinas—comento Lucifer antes de irse.

Miguel no dijo nada, volvió a ver a Daniel que seguía estirándole la mano, parecía que el pequeño comenzaría a llorar.

—Tranquilo Dany, sino quieres un baño no te lo daré, pero déjame cambiar tus ropas, lavar tus manos y tu cara ¿Esta bien?—

El pequeño se calmó asintiendo, después de todo no sería un baño en sí.


End file.
